Crazy7
The leader of the koopas and all llamas. and a very cunning opponment in battle. Not much is known about him as of this point. History One very random day, Crazy was lurking around the MKW forums and came across the Forum Games section. The top thread was LPTPW, so he decided to check it out. Alas, it wasn't, but he's glad he made the descision to stay. Unlike most people, Crazy's first post wasn't "I win" or "You lose" et cetera instead, his first post on the thread was "I think this is the thread with the most posts". He found he that he fits in quite well with the rest of the posters, so He seems used to it, and describes the thread as the best one on the forums. Personality He's mostly crazy, a little stupid, quite insane and all in al a bit of a psycho. Despite these traits, he is quite courageous, and never hesitates to put others before himself. He likes to annoy people, so he irratates many a person. Appearance Crazy looks like a paratroopa, except for his unique shell - a mix of green, red, and blue. Like any other paratroopa, seperating them from normal troopas, he has wings, which are useful for getting around quickly, and reaching high up places. He always carries around triple green shells, a blue shell, and triple red shells; all shrunk and placed into compartments of his commando belt,in case of emergancy occasions in which he needs to defend himself. His shell is indestructable, so as such, he is partially invincible. When he hides inside his shell an unbreakable forcefield comes into play, blocking any attempts of destroying crazy for good. Kotarō has tried to destroy crazy many times, but this forcefield is the only thing that's stopped him from being successful. Trivia *Crazy rules one of the galaxies of the multiverse, and hopes to take over the others. *He is working on an ultimate world wide brainwashing device in the Koopa lab *The people on the forums he trusts most are Yoshifan314, LolHorse and Pokeman15 *Crazy, Furby12435vr, LolHorse and Baby Luigi II all spam llama emoticons on LPTPW *He has an evil twin brother called crazy8, a failed yoshifan experiment that went wrong. *He has a base where he holds meetings with his minions, which has been invaded by Kotarō many times, each attempt was unsuccessful (fortunately). *He has been eaten many times by Kotarō, once he escaped with a knife, but the logic that Kotarō is invincible killed Crazy. *He is the cat of Baby Luigi II and LolHorse, and Ace is their dog. *He's the leader of the clan L Llamas. Crazy Calendar *'January 7th:' he joined mariokartwii.com *'June 1st:' is Crazy's cats birthday *'November 17th:' is Crazy's birthday *'December 25th:' is Christmas Day Powers and Abilities crazy lacks any super powers of enhanced skills, however, the many powers and weapons of his army will be listed here, as he is the one who supplies their powers. *Bowser: Bowser, his son Bowser Jr., and his minions the koopalings, have the strengh to knock out entire cities as big as New York with just one blow from a punch. *The Koopa Troop: Not a lot is known aout them, apart from the many weapons they recieve from crazy, such weapons more powerful than an atomic bomb, according to some sources. *Dry Bones Army: Many armies, with Mario included, have had a tough time dealing with these enimies, due to the fact they are undead, and can't be permanantly killed, a power bestowed upon by crazy. *Llama Summoning: Power to summon Llamas. *LolCat army: None in the world can escape the grasps of the feisty young creatures, they attack vigorously and leave non enemies alive. * Ninjas: Stealthy attackers, that come from the mysterious "human" species, who crazy uses to steal lethal weapons and equipment from rivals. *Penguins: The whole nation of penguin armies are ruled by crazy, he can use them whenever he needs. *Minions: Crazy can use the minions from the "Despicable Me" films when he needs, as he is a very close friend of Gru. Dave is actually his minion. To see the variety of weapons made, see the Koopa lab page. Quotes Image.jpg|Crazy7 - drawn freehand by Crazy7|link=Koopa lab Ninjavampirebunnyimage.jpg|NINJA VAMPIRE BUNNY Avatar57407 2.jpg|Koopa + magikruiser 1image.jpg|Koopa troopa|link=Koopa lab 3☆mkds.jpg|My 3☆mkds license Imagepersonkoopa.jpg|Koopa troopa... AGAIN|link=Koopa lab Flirtrobotimage.jpg Nukeimage.jpg Boomersword.jpg BigBang.jpg Yo yo yoshi by blistinaorgin-d51nqwl.png Lovegunimage.jpg Cup8image.jpg Cup7image.jpg Cup6image.jpg Cup5image.jpg Cup4image.jpg Cup3image.jpg Cup2image.jpg Cup1image.jpg 2image.jpg Bowsersimage.jpg Category:Posters